Ojala que te mueras Songfic
by Nebyura
Summary: Yuske no volverá del mundo del mal, keiko esta furiosa, un songfic que me vino de pronto a la mente. Keiko x Yuske


Los personajes de Yu Yu hakusho no me pertenecen como tampoco me pertenece la letra de esta canción.

Una canción de Keiko dedicada a Yuske

**OJALA QUE TE MUERAS**

**PESADO **

**Ojalá que te mueras**

**que se abra la tierra**

**y te hundas en ella**

**que todos te olviden.**

Realmente te odio en este momento, y espero de todo corazón, Yuste Uramechi que nunca regreses del mundo del mal, por mi quédate ahí todo el tiempo que quieras. Aquí ya nadie te necesita, nadie te recuerda. Ya no tienes amigos, ya no tienes familia, así que bien puedes quedarte ahí todos los años que quieras, si no regresas mejor para mí

**Ojalá que te cierren las puertas del cielo y**

**que todos te humillen**

**que se llene tu alma de penas**

**y entre mas te duelan**

**que más te lastimen.**

Genkai me ha contado que abrir el agujero que comunica el mundo humano con el del mal es realmente un trabajo complicado por lo que una persona o un espíritu no puede estar yendo y viniendo a su antojo, así que espero que te dejen encerrado ahí con todos los demonios ya que te agrada tanto su compañía. Y espero que tu técnica no mejore nunca y que te pongan una golpiza como nunca antes y que en el momento en el que creas que no puedes soportar más dolor, vuelvan a golpearte por orgulloso, por engreído y por traidor.

**Ojalá que te mueras**

**que tu alma se vaya al infierno**

**y que se haga, eterno tu llanto, **

**ojalá pagues caro el haberme engañado**

**aun queriéndote tanto**

**que se claven espinas en tu corazón**

**si es que aun tienes algo.**

Que solo te ibas por 3 años, eso es lo que prometiste aquel día. Prometiste volver en para casarte conmigo. Y justo ahora que faltaba tan poco para cumplirse el plazo, me mandas decir con Kurama (poco hombre, ni siquiera vienes a decírmelo en persona) que como has ganado otro maldito torneo es tu obligación quedarte un poco mas como líder del mundo del mal. Como si a mi me importara lo que sucede en ese horrible lugar…

**Ojalá sea un tormento acordarte de mí **

**si es que un día lo haces, **

**ojalá sea tanto el dolor **

**que supliques perdón **

**y se vuelva tan insoportable. **

Se que te acuerdas de mi, de otro modo no me habrías mandado avisar y es por eso que quiero que sepas que te odio con toda mi alma, por eso te dedico esta canción. También quiero sepas que no pienso esperarte ni un segundo más, me iré a estudiar al extranjero y que alguien más me ha propuesto matrimonio y pienso aceptar.

**Ojalá que te mueras, **

**que todo tu mundo **

**se vaya al olvido **

**se que no debo odiarte **

**pero es imposible tratar de olvidar **

**lo que hiciste conmigo. **

Que si podré perdonarte, como se te ocurre. He pasado mi vida esperándote, pero no más. Pensé que esta vez si hablabas en serio, pero me has demostrado que pelear es mas importante para mí que yo y eso si que no voy a perdonarlo.

**Ojalá que te mueras, **

**que todo tu mundo **

**se quede vacío, **

**ojalá cada gota de llanto **

**te queme hasta el alma **

**ojalá que no encuentres la calma **

**ojalá que te mueras. **

Espero que tu reinado sea corto y que te mate algún demonio más poderoso, a ver si así aprendes a valorar las cosas que te da la vida, aunque no creo que importe mucho, estarás muerto ya pero espero que tu alma sea atormentada eternamente, Toguro y tú merecen el mismo castigo, si no es que mereces algo peor….

Te detesto Yuske, te detesto, quiero que le digas eso Kurama¿puedes hacerme ese favor?

El pelirrojo asintió, le daba pena ver tan alterada a la chica y más por haber sido él, el portador de tan mala noticia.

Keiko se dejo caer al suelo –A pesar de lo que me has hecho- murmuro –en realidad te sigo amando, Yuske

-lo sabia

Keiko levantó rápidamente la vista –Yuske¿Qué haces aquí? Kurama acaba de decirme que no volverías

Yuske rió –en serio te la creíste

-Ah te odio- grito la chica mientras trataba de golpearlo

El sujeto su muñeca y la acerco a el, para luego darle un profundo beso.

Kurama se alegro al ver esto y lentamente caminó de regreso a casa…

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado el fic, mientras escuchaba la canción me puse a pensar en esta parejita, no se porque.

No olviden dejar sus reviewers y si tienen tiempo no dejen de leer mi fic Torneo de espadas en la sección de Misc. Y voten por su favorito (Hiei esta participando)

Besitos


End file.
